David Dunn
Summary David Dunn is the protagonist of the film, Unbreakable. He was a former football prodigy that was desired by professional teams, yet he found himself in the present in a dying marriage while working as a security guard. However, as he returned home from a failed job interview, the train he was in violently crashed, killing every passenger but him, who was miraculously unscathed. He would discover alongside his son and the comic book enthusiast Elijah Price that he possessed a number of superhuman abilities, namely enhanced strength, superhuman durability, and an unknown ability that lets him to gather information on the area around him, specifically regarding people with harmful intentions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: David Dunn, "The Raincoat", the Overseer, the Green Guard Origin: Unbreakable (Eastrail 177 series) Gender: Male Age: 40 in Unbreakable, 55 in Split Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychometry (Able to sense and sometimes view the harmful intentions and actions of those he touches and in the area around him), Empowerment via belief (his level of strength can increase or decrease depending on whether or not he believes in his powers), likely Resistance to Disease (His ability was implied to have prevented him from getting sick his entire life) Attack Potency: Wall level (Tore off a car door while younger and before realizing his powers, bent a steel bar, and knocked a metal security door off of its hinges. Left numerous dents on a van during his fight with the Beast and moved a van by throwing the Beast at it. Broke a water tank when severely weakened by water) Speed: Athletic Human (kept up with the Beast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '(Physically equal to The Horde and was so strong that The Horde could not crush him without injuring himself, overpowered and pushed back four riot officers in full gear, bent a steel bar, and bench pressed five hundred pounds when he was less experienced with his powers. Instantly pried a metal pipe off its hinges with a crowbar) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, likely higher (Completely unscathed after being in the center of a train collisionas well as a car crash, withstood being repeatedly bashed hard enough to damage a concrete pillar. Took multiple hits from The Horde with no apparent damage) Stamina: High (Had an extended fight rescuing a woman and two children, nearly drowning and being pounded into a wall while choking a criminal. Held off the Beast and broke out of a water tank even while heavily drowning) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (although he is an experienced security guard and athlete. He also managed his own security protection business) Weaknesses: Can easily drown (Is unable to float in water, and instead instantly sinks); Generally uncomfortable around bodies of water Others Notable Victories: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Human Jason used. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Mister Satan (Dragon Ball) Mister Satan's Profile (No Capsules or Weapons, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Psychometry Users Category:Athletes Category:Unbreakable Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists